drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Unstable Unicorns: Dragons Pack
[[Datei:Unstable_Unicorns_Dragons.jpg|thumb|Die Box der Erweiterung zeigt die Abbildung der Karte Dragon Skies.]]Dragons Pack ist ein Erweiterungs-Set des Kartenspiels Unstable Unicorns. Die meisten Karten beschäftigen sich thematisch mit Drachen und anderen Fantasy-Themen. Unstable Unicorns Unstable Unicorns (dt. Instabile Einhörner) ist ein Kartenspiel, dessen Ziel es ist, eine Armee aus sieben Einhörnern aufzubauen. Zu diesem Zweck gibt es verschiedene Kartentypen: *Baby Unicorns können nicht zerstört oder geopfert werden und kommen stattdessen zurück in die Nursery (dt. Kinderstube) wenn eines davon passieren würde. *Basic Unicorns haben keine besonderen Effekte *Magical Unicorns haben besondere Effekte, die das Spiel beeinflussen *Upgrades und Downgrades haben besondere Effekte, die wirksam sind, solange sie im Spiel sind. *Magic (dt. Magie) hat besondere Effekte, die sofort auslösen, wenn die Karte gespielt wird *Instants (dt. sofort) können gespielt werden, um eine von einem anderen Spieler gespielte Karte zu kontern. Karten aus dem Dragons Pack Baby Dragoncorns Anstatt Baby Unicorns enthält das Dragons Pack so genannte Baby Dragoncorns. Diese sehen aus wie Drachenbabies mit einem Einhorn-Horn, sind jedoch funktional identisch mit Baby Unicorns. Basic Unicorns *'Apprentice Unicorn:' Die Karte zeigt ein Einhorn mit einem Zauberbuch, das vermutlich einen Zauberlehrling darstellen soll. *'Dragon Cosplay Unicorn:' Diese Karte bildet ein Einhorn in einem Drachen-Kostüm ab. *'High Roller Unicorn:' Diese Karte bildte ein Einhorn ab, das mit einem W20 eine 20 würfelt. Sie ist eine Anspielung auf Pen & Paper Spiele wie Dungeons & Dragons, in denen eine 20 zu würfeln einen kritischen Treffer bedeutet. *'Unicorn with a Dragon Tattoo:' Diese Karte bildet ein Einhorn mit einem Drachen-Tattoo ab. Sie ist eine Anspielung auf den Roman Verblendung (en. The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo). Magical Unicorns *'Angry Dragoncorn:' Die Karte zeigt einen roten, wütenden Drachen mit dem Horn eines Einhorns. Sie zwingt jeden Spieler, eine Karte abzuwerfen, wenn sie einen Stall betritt. *'Dragon Rider Unicorn:' Die Karte zeigt ein Einhorn in Rüstung vor einem gesattelten Drachen. Sie erlaubt dem Spieler, dessen Stall sie betritt, ein Upgrade oder Downgrade in einen beliebigen anderen Stall zu schieben. *'Dragon Slayer Unicorn:' Die Karte zeigt ein rotes Einhorn mit Helm, Schwert und Schild, das auf einem Drachenschädel posiert. Sie verhindert, dass Einhorn-Karten im gleichen Stall von Karten mit "Dragon" im Namen beeinflusst werden. *'Dragon Summoner Unicorn:' Die Karte zeigt ein Einhorn mit Kapuze, das durch Magie ein Drachenskelett zum Leben erweckt. Sie erlaubt dem Spieler, dessen Stall sie betritt, den Ablagestapel nach einer Karte mit "Dragon" im Namen zu durchsuchen und auf die Hand zu nehmen. thumb|Dragon Tamer Unicorn *Dragon Tamer Unicorn: Die Karte zeigt ein Einhorn mit Kapuze und den Kopf eines Drachen. Sie erlaubt dem Spieler, dessen Stall sie betritt, das Deck nach einer Karte mit "Dragon" im Namen zu durchsuchen und auf die Hand zu nehmen. *'Dragon Turtle Unicorn:' Die Karte zeigt eine Drachenschildkröte mit einem Einhorn-Horn. Sie erlaubt es dem Spieler, dessen Stall sie betritt, eine Karte zu ziehen. *'Dragon Unicorn:' Die Karte zeigt ein Einhorn mit Drachenflügeln, Klauen, spitzen Zähnen und Zacken auf dem Rücken, das Feuer speit. Sie erlaubt dem Spieler, dessen Stall sie verlässt, ein Einhorn zu zerstören. *'Friendly Dragoncorn:' DIe Karte zeigt einen Drachen mit Einhorn-Horn, der zufrieden aussieht. Sie erlaubt jedem Spieler, eine Karte zu ziehen, wenn sie einen Stall betritt. *'Mage Unicorn:' Die Karte bildet ein Einhorn mit Spitzhut und Zauberstab ab, das einen Zauber wirkt. Sie erlaubt dem Spieler, der sie in seinen Stall bringt, das Deck nach einer Magic-Karte zu durchsuchen und auf die Hand zu nehmen. *'Scaled Flying Unicorn:' Die Karte zeigt ein Einhorn mit Drachenschuppen und -Flügeln. Sie zwingt jeden SPieler, eine Karte zu opfern, wenn sie einen Stall betritt. Wird sie zerstört oder geopfert, kommt sie auf die Hand des Spielers zurück Upgrades *'Dragon's Blessing:' Die Karte bildet ein Einhorn ab, das von einer goldenen, drachenförmigen Aura umgeben ist. Sie verhindert, dass Downgrades im selben Stall Wirkung zeigen. *'Dragon's Fortune:' Diese Karte bildet einen blauen Drachen mit Nordlichtern im Hintergrund ab. Sie kann geopfert werden, um zwei Züge zu spielen. *'Dragon Protection:' Diese Karte bildet ein Einhorn mit Drachenflügeln aus Licht ab. Sie verhindert, dass Einhörner im gleichen Stall von Karteneffekten anderer Spieler zerstört werden. Downgrades *'Dragon's Curse:' Die Karte zeigt ein Einhorn in einer lila Flamme, das von den Flügeln eines dunklen Drachen umgeben ist. Sie zwingt den Spieler, in dessen Stall sie sich befindet, zu Beginn jedes Zuges eine Karte abzuwerfen. *'Dragon Skies:' Die Karte zeigt einen Wyvern am Himmel, von dem brennende Einhörner fallen, und ein panisch fliehendes Einhorn. Sie zwingt den Spieler, in dessen Stall sie ist, zu Beginn jedes Zuges ein Einhorn ins Deck zu mischen. *'Dragon's Misfortune:' Die Karte bildet einen schwarzen Drachen vor einem Gewitter ab. Sie zwingt den Spieler, in dessen Stall sie ist, zu Beginn jedes Zuges eine Karte ins Deck zu mischen. Magic *'Dragon's Breath:' Diese Karten bildet einen Drachen ab, der blaues Feuer speit. Sie erlaubt dem Spieler, eine Einhorn-Karte zu zerstören. *'Dragon's Fire:' Diese Karte bildet einen Drachen ab, der rotes Feuer speit. Sie erlaubt dem Spieler, eine Upgrade oder Downgrade Karte zu opfern oder zu zerstören. *'Dragon Kiss:' Die Karte bildet ein Einhorn und einen Drachen ab, die sich küssen. Sie erlaubt dem Spieler, der sie spielt, das Deck nach einer Magic-Karte zu durchsuchen und diese sofort zu spielen. *'Dragon-scorched Stables:' Die Karte bildet einen Stall ab, der von Drachen niedergebrannt wird. Ihr Effekt zwingt jeden Spieler, alle Upgrade und Downgrade Karten zu opfern. Instants *'Neigh. Foul Beast:' Diese Karte bildet ein Einhorn mit Bart und Hut ab, das an Gandalf aus Herr der Ringe erinnert. Sie ist funktional identisch mit dem "Neigh" aus dem Grundset. Trivia *Unter den Kickstarter-exklusiven Karten für Unstable Unicorns war eine weitere Karte, die einen Drachen abbildet. Das "Legendary Flying Unicorn" reitet auf einem Drachen. Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Drachen in Kartenspielen